The Love Before Halloween
by SwinkyPie
Summary: What happens after the kiss on the hill?   inspiration: watching NBC over and over again  Don't own anything


**The Love before Halloween**

A lone figure walked up the hill with a spiral tip, with the full moon behind it, with a flower in her hand. The hill was surrounded by a graveyard, with a pumpkin patch. Everything was covered in snow. She wore blue eye shadow, a patched up dress with black boots and had long red hair. The Rag Doll sat down on the hill and started picking the petals off the flower one by one and whispering, "He loves me, he loves me not. . ."

A long, elegant figure appeared at the base of the hill. The skeleton smiled warmly at the doll. He straight up his black and white pin-striped suit and his bat bowtie,

'My dearest friend'

The Rag Doll didn't jump; she just blushed a deep, beautiful red. She knew who it was. It was the Pumpkin King, Jack-O-Lantern Skellington. Skeleton Jack was in charge of Halloween town and Halloween itself. She turned around and looked at him.

'If you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side'

The skeleton slowly made his way up the spiral hill,

'Where we can gaze into the stars'

The Rag Doll had tears in her eyes and sang with him

'And sit together, now and forever

'For it is plain, as anyone can see'

He reached her for her hands

'We're simply meant to be'

Jack helped up Sally with long bony arms and hugging her close. His ghost dog, Zero, flew around them a few times and then he stopped just above them. He had a small plant with white berries in his ghostly mouth.

"Mistletoe," Jack whispered, smiling lovingly at Sally. He put his bony hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him and kissed her gently on the lips. The rag doll's eyes were wide with shock but soon she melted into the kiss. Jack pulled away still holding her.

"Now the answer to your flower is 'He loves you.'"

"Oh, Jack."

"Secondly Sally, what I was going to say early, I never realized that you…"

"Jack oh boy," interrupted the Mayor of Halloween Town, "Where are you?"

The skeleton sighed and the rag doll blushed deeper.

"He always does this," muttered Jack.

Sally giggled.

The Mayor soon found them on the spiral hill.

"Jack where are….. Oh," the Mayor stopped in midsentence, staring at an annoyed Pumpkin King and his very embarrassed Rag Doll, "I'll come back later," he said quickly and ran off falling over at the same time.

Sally and Jack laughed.

"Now what I have been trying to say is that I never realized that you cared so much for me and always have ever since we first met. I should have listened to you and I will from now on Sally. I realize now too the emptiness in my bones was nothing. Everything was fine," Jack said turning away.

"Jack, this just helped you open your eyes. Now you have realize what's missing you can do your job again and have me by your side," said Sally smiling.

"Sally, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, um I."

"I have to talk to Mayor and call a town meeting right now," said Jack quickly, not looking at Sally.

"Ok, Jack," said Sally quietly.

Jack ran off to the town of Halloween, leaving Sally alone on the spiral hill. Sally closed her eyes and started crying. _I said the wrong thing and scared him off _thought Sally to herself sitting down again in the snow, sobbing.

Jack soon found Mayor in the crowed. Zero slowly followed behind Jack and stopped at the gate opening. While he caught his breathe and place the mistletoe above the gate opening.

"Mayor I need you to call a town meeting now," said Jack, catching his breath.

"Um… Ok Jack," said Mayor quietly, a little worried, "Is everything alright Jack?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell the town some news that's all. Wonderful news actually," he answered skipping away.

The Mayor stared after him with a worried look and sighed. Soon everyone was in town hall. People were murmuring to each other wondering what the meeting was about. Jack walked on stage and the town cheered for him.

"I have something important to tell you all," said Jack, trying to sound calm.

"What is it, Jack?" asked a witch.

"Yes what is it?" asked another.

"If you please, this is the biggest decision in my career as the Pumpkin King."

The town murmured to each other. Soon everyone looked at Mayor for guidance.

"Jack, you don't mean that! Do you!" asked Mayor.

"Yes, I do Mayor," said the Pumpkin King.

Sally slowly walked into town and looked around. No one is around she thought to herself; they all must be in the town hall. I should go join them. She sighed and walked into the hall. She sat at the back of the hall trying to listen to Jack and not cry. Tears blurred her vision and they fall to the ground.

"If you please, this is the biggest decision in my career as the Pumpkin King."

"Jack, you don't mean that! Do you!" asked Mayor.

"Yes, I do Mayor," said the Pumpkin King, "I have found myself a Pumpkin Queen."

The whole room gasped and went quiet. Sally's head shot up at this. _He's found himself a Pumpkin Queen?_ She thought to herself.

"Who is it, Jack?" asked a ghoul.

"Yeah, who is it?" asked another.

"Quiet please. So Jack who's the lucky girl…. _Or guy_?" asked Mayor.

"Mayor it's a **girl**, you know her well," said Jack shaking his head.

"Who is she?" the town asked at once.

"Let me explain what the Pumpkin Queen means. The Pumpkin Queen will be my first and only love. She will have to wear this necklace," Jack sighed.

The necklace had a sliver chain with an orange pumpkin shaped like Jack's head.

"She will help me with Halloween and stand by my side forever," Jack said dreamily, tilting his head.

"Who is she?" asked the town again.

"Well let me see, she is shy, quiet and a good friend. She can sew well and tried to help me by trying to get Sandy Claws back and saw Oogie get injured too."

"Injured?" a few asked.

"Long story," Jack said quickly.

Sally stared in disbelieve.

"WHO IS SHE?" they asked again impatiently.

"Haven't you worked it out? She has red hair and wears a patched up dress with black boots. She is also a ragdoll."

"Just tell us Jack. Some people can't see that well," said Mayor.

Jack face palmed.

"Fine, I'll show you all," said Jack walking down the middle of the hall to where Sally was sitting, mumbling to himself about how people can't see very well and should get some glasses. Sally held her breath as Jack walked up to her asking, "My dearest Sally, will you join me on stage."

"Yes I will," she answered in a whisper.

Together they walked to the stage hand in hand. The whole town of Halloween cheered.

"I have chosen Sally, Dr. Finklestien's creation, to be my Pumpkin Queen," Jack announced.

"Oh Jack, so that's why you ran off so quickly," said Sally shocked.

Jack nodded. Sally looked in the holes where Jacks eyes would be.

"Sally if agree to this you can't go back on your word," said Jack calmly.

"Jack I would never go back on my word," Sally said quietly.

Jack was about to give Sally the necklace, when he said, "Sally, are you sure you want to be by my side for the rest of your life?" asked Jack for the last time.

"Yes Jack. I want to be your first and only love. I want to help out with Halloween more often than just sewing costumes and help you scare the humans and the whole town every year by your side. I want and meant to be by your side forever," said Sally.

"Sally, I um, I," said Jack speechless, with a blank look on his skull.

"Jack, are you speechless!" shouted Mayor.

"Jack is speechless?" shouted a vampire.

"You made him speechless!" shouted another.

"Speechless? That is! I can't!" a witch on the far left of the room fainted. Quickly followed by her sisters.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Sally.

"Sally, no one in Halloween town has ever been able to make Jack shut u- I mean, speechless. You are the first," answered Mayor.

"I didn't know that," said Sally turning to face Jack who now was smiling nervously.

"It's true," whispered Jack.

"Oh, you got your voice back. Let's see if I can do it again," said Sally kissing Jack on his bony lips.

"Sally, the whole, um, town," said Jack speechless again.

"Jack-O-Lantern Skellington, the Pumpkin King of the Pumpkin Patch, I don't care if the whole town sees," whispered Sally to Jack.

"I, Jack, the Pumpkin King don't care if you don't. Sally, the most beautiful creation our Mad Doctor has created, I love you with all my heart. If you ever leave my side I shall die," he announced.

"I love you Skeleton Jack," said Sally.

Jack gave Sally the necklace while looking into her eyes and they kissed once more before heading out the door into the night laughing. Most of the town hurried to the door to see what was happening. Jack and Sally were dancing in the snow. Suddenly Jack grabbed Sally waist and picked her up, bridal style.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked giggling.

Jack didn't answer. He just smiled a mischievous smileshe only saw when he was performing on Halloween night or making Christmas, a smile of passion and love. Jack kissed Sally and carried her to his mansion, kicking the door closed.


End file.
